Dry Ice
by xnovacainex
Summary: Edward sat on his bed, staring at what he knew as hands and others deadly


Edward sat on his bed, staring at what he knew as hands and others deadly

weapons. If it wasn't for these, he would still have a family, still be with the person he loved the most.

He thought about her, night and day and what she was doing and where she was, if she remembered him.

_Late last night I had a dream_

_And she was in it again_

He couldn't stop thinking about his first love, his only love. Wishing she was here with him, wishing he was there with her, either was as long as they were together.

_She and I were in the sky_

_Flying hand in hand_

_I woke up in a cold sweat_

Everytime he thought about her, he would break into a sweat. Edward began to cry, like usual, thinking about the life they could've had.

"Kim, I love you", he mumbled under his breath. "Kim, do you love me?" He wish he knew the answer to that question, if she did love him, wouldn't she of came to him by now. He cryed more, thinking about the thought.

_Wishing she was by my side_

_Praying that she'll dry tears_

_Left on my face I've cried_

He loved her so much and still does, why hasn't she came? Maybe, he could find her, and bring her back up here with him.

_Oh I love her_

_Keep dreaming of her_

_Will I understand_

_If she wants to be my friend_

"I hate these things", He growled to his hands. Staring at them in complete disgust...only if...

_I'll send a letter to that girl_

_Asking her to by my own_

_But my pen is writing wrong_

_So I'll say it in a song_

He sat there, in his bed staring at his hands. "Kim, I love you", he said. "I need you here, I love you and please come."

_Oh I love you more right now_

_More than I've ever loved before_

_Here's those words straight from these lips_

_I'll need you forever more._

He lay on his bed, hands rested upon his chest, hoping he didn't cause more scars on that pale face of his. He closed his eyes, replayed Kim in his mind over and over again. He loved her, more than himself, more than anything in the world.

_Oh I love her_

_Keep dreaming of her_

_Will I understand_

_If she wants to be my friend_

He closed his eyes tighter, hoping to fall asleep and dream of her.

_Oh I love her_

_Keep dreaming of her_

_Will I understand_

_If she wants to be my friend_

Kim! Kim! Why won't you come? Edward thought to himself.

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

The next morning he awoke, and sat on his bed, recalling the dream he had the night before, trying to get a glimpse of his soul mate.

_Late last night I had a dream_

_And she was in it again_

_She and I were in the sky_

_Flying hand in hand_

_I woke up in a cold sweat_

_Wishing she was by my side_

_Praying that she'll dry tears_

_Left on my face I've cried_

"What have I done? Why won't she come?" He asked himself. "I love her so much, I can't live without her."

_Oh I love her_

_Keep dreaming of her_

_Will I understand_

_If she wants to be my friend_

"Kim, I will come for you", He said to himself as he slowly got up from his bed. Walking over to the roof, that was half gone. Looking over to the perfect hills, wondering where she was.

_Oh I love her_

_Keep dreaming of her_

_Will I understand_

_If she wants to be my friend_

Edward looked down to his hands. He knew what he had to do, for love. He had to get rid of these weapons, that caused so much fright. He layed his arm down, on the table, and with the other hand he had, he began to saw off his arm. So the scissors would no longer be harmful. He yelped in pain as the arm fell to the floor. Staring at the other, wondering how to get that one of. He sat on his bed.

"Kim. Look what I did for you!" He yelled in joy. He stared at the arm, the look of it made him shiver.

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

_Come ease the pain that's in my heart..._

Now, the pain in his arm, almost matched with the pain in his heart. He stared at the other one, thinking of ways. He came up with nothing.

"Kim...I am coming", He said and walked down the staircases and into his perfectly trimmed yard, towards the town, searching for his soulmate.


End file.
